Let's Switch
by Devil's Backbone
Summary: The Seme becomes the Uke, and the Uke becomes the Seme. Sasuke wants to know how it feels to be the uke.MM, NaruSasu, mpreg. A/N.
1. Chapter 1

Let's switch.

Summary: The Seme becomes the Uke, and the Uke becomes the Seme. Sasuke wants to know how it feels to be the uke.

Disclaimer: Not me, that's for sure. Masashi Kishimoto? Well, maybe….

Warnings: Everything. No, seriously, M/M, Swearing, hot, steamy smexy sex between menXD Nothing you can't handle, and if you can't, read it anyway. Maybe you will enjoy it in the end.

And to all flamers out there, I'm not writing this story to you. I'm writing this story to people who are capable of enjoying it. If you want to waste your time flaming it, then it's your lost. I will just ignore it anyway.

If you don't like it, I'm sure there is a button you could push to get out of here and read better stories.

Now, enjoy:)

* * *

UkeSasuke 

-

"B-but Sasuke…Are you sure?" The poor, ravishing blonde asked nervously. His big, baby blue eyes were eyeballing his taller mate intensely.

"Yes, yes, YES! Stop asking already." The raven answered grumpy.

It's been three months since Sasuke declared his love for Naruto. Everything after that had been pure milk and honey, and most (well, almost) important of all: Delicious sex every single day, starting early in the morning and lasting almost to dinner time. And let's not forget the nights. Luckily, there were no neighbours nearby to complain about the noises.

Yup, having a blonde, fuckable uke under him, yelling, begging and moaning for more, constantly screaming "_harder!" _and "_Oh, sasuke, faster!", _while the thigh channel was squeezing his cock almost painfully to climax was not a bad thing at all.

Not a bad thing, indeed. Sasuke drooled at the thought.

But it was one thing bothering him. One thing he had been wondering about since his declaration of love. One of the most mysterious questions ever been asked by a seme ….

How is an ukes night?

To constantly get a big, fat cock showed up his ass? Hitting the infamous prostate over and over until orgasm finally is hitting the system? Sasuke was about to find out.

"Ne, Sasuke. Let's forget the whole idea, hmm?" Naruto fluttered his long eyelashes while sticking out his bottom suggestively. Sasuke fought against a nosebleed. No, he had made up his mind.

Sasuke smirked. He could just fuck the blond later.

"Nh, what are you afraid of, dobe? Don't you dare?" Naruto glared at the raven, his chins all pink and puffed up. He looked so adorable, Sasuke thought. So ravishing…

"Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong." Naruto snapped. Sasuke stared dumbly at him. "What the hell could go wrong. I stick mine in you all the time, and you're still alive." he said, ignoring the steam coming out of Narutos ears. "Dobe, aren't you a _little _curious how it feels to be the dominant one? To be on top? To be the _giver_" He smirked. Bait was all set out. Time to reel in the fish.

Naruto blushed. "M-maybe…But I don't know how to-" Sasuke captured his lips before he finished the sentence. Naruto moaned into his partner's mouth. Sasuke tasted like milk, he decided.

While his mate though the blonde tasted like honey.

Sasuke broke the kiss, saliva dripping from his luscious lips. "Dobe, you can start with taking control over the kiss." He said, before diving in for another.

Naruto moaned again, but Sasuke didn't want to hear it. He was supposed to do the moaning. He bit down hard on the blonde's tongue, before biting gently on his under lip. "You are not allowed to scream, moan or beg this time, understood?" Naruto stared confused at his lover. "B-but, why?" he asked innocently, and Sasuke had to control his libido before everything would be spoiled.

It would be so much easier to just throw the blonde down on the bed and fuck him senseless.

"Because that's the ukes job." He said, smirking playfully. "Tonight, you are only allowed to groan, growl or be sadistic. Understood, _seme_?" He said, while licking the dobe's throat, nibbling gently at the tan, delicious skin. Naruto groaned as best as he could. So, Sasuke wanted him to take control over the situation?

Fine! He would show him what an uke could do!

Sasuke yelped surprised when Naruto suddenly kissed him hard and mercilessly, sticking his tongue down his throat. "Wow, he's good." Sasuke thought, while trying to kiss back as best as he could.

He found himself thrown on the bed by a brutal strength. The blonde was definitely stronger than he looked like. He smirked.

" Finally taking the lead, eh? _Seme_." He taunted. Oh, yeah, this would hurt. And Sasuke couldn't help but shake with anticipation. Naruto climbed up on the bed and hovered over him. "Where is the lube, _uke?_" He growled, actually enjoying being on the top. Sasuke pointed at a drawer beside the bed, not daring to speak. This Naruto was quite scary, but never in heaven or hell would he admit it.

While Naruto kept looking for the lube, Sasuke started to take of his clothes, in a most sensual manner. He smirked. (he does that a lot, doesn't he?) He was going to give Naruto one hell of a night.

"Ne, Sasuke! The damn lube isn't here." He whined, in a most un-semeish manner. The raven growled lightly, mood temporarily spoiled. He almost begged the blond to fuck him dry before remembering the shower sex they had yesterday. Hell, that was a turn-on reminder. He drooled slightly. "It's in the shower, you dobe!"

Naruto sprinted up to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sasuke manage to undress himself completely. While he was waiting, he admired his muscles in a mirror beside the bed. Hell yeah, he had a body greater than any god and an ass which promised honey, milk, pleasure and pain altogether. He could not wait until Naruto returned.

Meanwhile, Naruto manage to retrieve the lube. His manhood was painfully erect, almost to the extreme.

He ran like he had the devil on his tail to the bedroom. Pausing, only to catch his breath, he finally opened the big, red door, revealing their love nest.

Only to keep standing there, gaping like a fish at the figure laying on the big, fluffy bed.

Sasuke's muscles were drowning in delicious sweat, his chest heaving up and down while he was breathing heavy and painfully. His alabaster white legs were spread apart, revealing a most impressive manhood and a small, tight glory hole.

Naruto took one step into the room, planning to jump onto his raven haired lover and fuck his brains out.

At least that was the plan, before he felt hot blood dripping from his nose. Suddenly, blood was pouring down on the floor and poor Naruto fell down on the carpet; unconscious with a silly little grin plastered on his cute face.

Sasuke blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR, DAMNIT!!!"

* * *

Poor Sasuke. And poor Naruto, hehe. But don't worry. They will get their lemon scene. 

In the end muahaha!!(damn, now I'm getting nosebleed just by thinking about it, drool)

Please review:)makes me update faster, if that's what you want.

Devil's Backbone


	2. DreamSequence

Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Homework--

Disclaimer: Now, I don't own Naruto. Sadly enough… If I did, I would have made a lot of changes.

I would've put in-

1) Much, MUCH more SasuNaru.

2) A lot more of Tsunade fighting!! She's so cool when she fights in the animeXD

3) Kakashi and Iruka togheter. (Cute:)

4) And Lee and Sakura together. (Poor Sakura. I'm beginning to like her. She has to find happiness too, but Sasuke is out of question! Lee is nice, so she can have him:) If you can't come up with anyone else I could pair him up with…)

But I don't own them…Sigh… I own this story though.

And I hope you all enjoy it:)

Warnings:

M/M, Sex, Underage (in a dream), Disturbing ness.

* * *

Dream-Sequence 

-

What a shitty night.

No, scratch that, what a fucked-up night. Sasuke growled softly while tending to an unconscious blond headed moron. Blood were all over the floor, and it would have been much scarier sight if Sasuke didn't knew _where _it came from. "Naruto, you moron."

Too deeply involved in his dreams, Naruto could not hear his lover's insult. If he did, he would surly have puffed up his cheeks and blush prettily before attacking his raven with verbal abuse.

Most of the times it wasn't even verbal.

And afterwards, the raven would throw him down on anything available nearby and fuck him senseless, as compensation for his insensitivity. Naruto would always forgive him after a hot snuggle season.

But Naruto didn't hear him. He moaned softly and curled himself into a ball.

_-----Dream Sequence (warning: May contain disturbing ness)-----_

"_Ramen!! Lovely, lovely R.A.M.E.N!!!!" Naruto was in heaven. Big bowels filled with delicious ramen were raining down from the sky, with all his favourite fixings. _

_Ramen with pork,_

_Ramen with beef_

_Ramen with vegetables_

_Ramen with __eel_

_Naruto couldn't believe how happy he was. "Ramen, ramen, lovely, lovely RAMEN!!" __He started to dance in a white and blue girl uniform (hey, it's a dream), which in real life had been used in a role-play Sasuke had developed. _

_He named it "Naughty Schoolgirl on teacher's desk." _

_But here, in this magnificent dream, sex didn't exist anymore. Only ramen. _

_Naruto sighed happily. He never wanted to wake up again, just to stay here and eat ramen. __If just the evil author would let him…_

_-----__Dream sequence over, for now----- _

Sasuke watched the blond, who looked so content and relaxed. A small smile was plastered on his angelic face. Poor dobe.

He wasn't aware of the dangerous situation he was in.

Sasuke was very, very, _very _horny, and angry to boot. And usually, angry and horny is one bad combination.

Why did the dobe faint like that? Of course Sasuke knew why, but he was still pissed. _He_ never fainted from seeing Naruto naked, even though it was a very erotic sight and he usually suffered from blood lost afterwards….But he never _fainted_.

Sasuke sighed, and continued to wipe off bloodstains on Narutos face. He even had to take of the dobes clothes, which was even more messed up then the owner.

Yup, the blonde was naked and unconscious in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, one of top ten perverts in Konoha.

He ogled the blonde hungrily with dirty thoughts in his mind, when he suddenly came up with (in his opinion) a splendid idea. Should he….?

Sasuke cursed himself. "He's unconscious, you moron. You can't take advantage of him when he's down." He thought, berating himself. He would never do anything to hurt his lover.

But this would not hurt the blonde though… After all, it was _almost _like the time when Naruto had woken him up with morning-oral sex. That was pleasurable, and it hadn't bothered _him_. Just thinking about the small mouth around his cock only helped to justify his actions he was about to carry through.

And sadly enough, Sasuke's mind was weak against perverted ideas.

-----_Back to the Dream Sequence_-----

_Naruto was still dancing an__d singing, when he suddenly heard a whisper behind him. He turned around, only to look down on a small boy. _

_The boy was young; Naruto guessed he was around twelve. He had silky white skin and black hair. Naruto thought he looked familiar. (stupid Naruto…)_

"_Hey, is something wrong?" he asked. The kid was looking strangely at him, before laughing chi__ldishly. Why did he do that? _

_Suddenly Naruto found himself lying on a bed, with the small boy on top of him, naked. He stared big eyed at the brat " What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell off of me!" He struggled to sit up, only to realise that his hands was shackled to the bed. The kid was smirking. "Time to play, dobe." He said, in a voice much more mature than a normal twelve year old._

_Naruto gasped. "Sasuke!!? What the hell have happened to you! Did Orochimaru do this?" The raven didn't answer. He took the blondes cock in his small hands, and started to gently caress the body part. Against Naruto's wishes, he reacted to the touches. He moaned when the boy licked the head of his cock, teasing the slit before swallowing it whole. Naruto suddenly regained his conscious. _

_This was wrong! Sasuke was just a little boy._

"_Hey, get off of me, teme! I don't have lolita complex!!" He screamed, trashing and fighting when the small raven placed himself on his manhood._

_Oh god, he wouldn't…_

_Oh yes, he would._

_Sasuke pushed himself onto Naruto's cock, whimpering and panting harshly, taking it in, inch by inch. The small hole was stretching painfully and blood were seeping down his thighs. Naruto screamed. This was wrong. It was a kid. A kid was sitting down on his penis._

"_Stop!"_

_-----Dream-sequence over, __hopefully for good----- _

Sasuke was only wearing a black bathrobe made of silk, a birthday present from Naruto. He smiled, which was a rare treat and the only person who ever saw it regularly was his blonde idiot. The smile changed into a naughty grin.

Sasuke carefully laid Naruto down on the bed, and settled himself on top. He hadn't bothered to take on any pants since he figured the blonde would wake up soon after.

Which he didn't…

Sasuke swallowed harshly. He had never done anything like this, and Naruto was always screaming bloody murder when they did it, no matter how gently he took him. Apparently, it would hurt pretty much, especially the first time. He sighed; there was no turning back.

He carefully sat down on the blonde's waist, and took the cock in his skilfully hands. The blonde whimpered slightly by the touch, but Sasuke didn't hear it. He was to busy guiding the cock to his anal entrance. He sneered. The stupid dobe managed to spoil the last ounce of lube on the carpet when he fainted. If it hurts even _with_ lube, how would it feel without?

He carefully put one inch of the cock inside his hole, and it was in that perfect moment the blonde choose to wake up. He screamed, the dream still fresh on his mind, before sitting up quickly.

The poor raven ended up with taking the whole penis in matter of two seconds.

Ouch….

* * *

Poor Sasuke, but he had it coming. And I have to say he deserved it… 

And Lolita complex is another word for being pedophile, which is terribly wrong. I didn't make the scene to be hot. It was just a little something to show you Naruto's fear for the whole idea. Read between the lines.

Forgive me…

_And to bribe you into forgiving me, here's a small peek at the next chapter. Enjoy:)_

_-_

"_What the hell did you think you were doing?" Narut__o screamed, trying to get his cock out of Sasuke. _

"_Naruto, don't…" The poor raven whined when Naruto tried to push himself out. Damn, this hurt much more than he had thought. _

_"Damn it, dobe. It hurts!!" He screamed, not caring about his Uchiha pride. The blonde stared at him furiously. "This is all your fault, you fucker!! It's stuck!!"_

-

And another thing: English is not my mother tongue (no, really?) If you notice grammar mistakes, please tell me.

And please review. It's not difficult. I will continue after I get 10 more reviews. (hehe) Until next time:)

Devil's Backbone


	3. Ordeal?

Heisann, folkens:)Hiya, people

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Sasuke…or Kakashi….or Tsunade….or Iruka….Or anyone else--But I do want to own them though….

Warnings: M/M, Craziness, sex(kind of) and sooo much more.

Wow, I got 12 reviews for the last chapter. That makes me so happy!

Thank you everyone!

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

We all have our shitty days. But what exactly **is** a shitty day? 

Allow me to answer that question:

-

Naruto gasped. He was choking on something tight and warm.

Or to be more specific, his manhood was choking on something tight and warm.

He stared confused up at the raven, who was still sitting on his waist. Naruto frowned. Didn't he just wake up from the horrible dream? Then why was Sasuke still sitting on him? But on the other hand, he was a grown up now. Did the dream just take another turn?

Then he realised. Naruto almost smacked his head. How much stupider could he get? "Sasuke, you dirty bastard." He growled at his lover. Sasuke shivered, but not because of the blonde.

Pain. Pain beyond imagination was all his body could register at the moment. His ass was on fire.

Suddenly, with no warning, Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and brought him down for a kiss. The raven stared shocked at the blonde, pain temporarily forgotten. Naruto explored his mouth thoroughly while massaging his ass, cradling it gently. Sasuke moaned slightly. But what did the dobe think he was doing?

To his horror, Naruto began humping him slightly, making his already sore butt worse. The blonde on the other hand, was having a great time.

'What a dream.'

Sasuke broke the kiss angrily. "What do you think you are doing!" He yelled, pain finding its way into his system again. Naruto stared at him in haze. "What are _you _doing? This is my wet-dream after all.", he said confused. Usually, his dream-Sasuke never spoke back to him.

But, alas, dream is slightly different from reality, something Naruto would experience soon enough.

Sasuke stared blankly at him for five seconds, before grabbing a pillow nearby and using it to choke the dobe. The pain had taking its toll.

"You fucker! Can't you divide dreams from reality?" He yelled. Naruto muffled something incoherent in the pillow. Sasuke released him for a split second, only to hear what his spouse had to say.

Naruto gasped for breath. Reality? This was reality?

But why was Sasuke sitting on him?

"Teme. Why are you sitting on me then?", he choked out, suddenly feeling anger arise. What the hell had Sasuke done?

The said raven blinked a couple of times, before blushing in a very non-Uchiha way. Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He remembered he fell unconscious, and the way Sasuke was sitting on him left him no other answer.

Stupid, fucking moron.

"You bastard!! This is pure violation!" He yelled while he tried to sit up, hitting Sasuke on the chest in the process. Sasuke groaned. As the pain in the ass wasn't enough.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Naruto screamed, trying to take his cock out of him.

"Naruto, don't…" The poor raven whined when Naruto tried to push himself put. Damn, this hurt _so _much more than he had thought.

"Damn it, dobe. It hurts!!" He screamed, not caring about his Uchiha pride. The blonde stared at him furiously. "This is all your fault, you fucker!! It's stuck!!" He hit Sasuke hard on his head. "Damn rapist!"

"Stop it, you moron! You're the one who's taking _me, _right? _I'm _the one who's feeling the pain here.", he tried reasoning, but unfortunately, the hot headed blonde didn't want to hear it.

"I was unconscious! You took advantage of me while I was unconscious!"

"You're the one who _fell _unconscious in the first place!"

"Like I did that on purpose, you idiot!"

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off, but to no avail. The raven was too heavy, and despite what he had done, Naruto felt a little sorry for the bastard. He could imagine how much pain the poor raven felt right now. Sasuke always prepared him before intrusion with lube or other fluids, so without that it would be….

And then it suddenly hits him.

"Teme, you didn't use any lube, did you?" He asked, staring wide eyed at him. Sasuke made an uncomfortable sound in his throat.

He could not believe it.

"You fucker! Since you already were going to do something stupid like this, why did you not use lube? No wonder we're stuck!"

Sasuke glared murderously at him, face heated in anger. "_You _spilled the lube on the carpet when you fell, you moron." Naruto stared at him for some seconds, before starting the argument again.

"It's still your fault, teme! I want separation!"

"From what?"

"From you!"

"We're not married, you imbecile!"

"I still want it."

"Like you dare!"

Naruto panted harshly. Sasuke was actually feeling guilty for this whole mess, but his so-called Uchiha pride didn't allow him to back away. But arguing like this wasn't going to get them anywhere, he thought.

"Look, dobe. We can argue all we want later. But how about we start thinking on a plan to get us out of this shit.", he suggested, slightly afraid of the blondes fury.

Naruto calmed down slightly, before pushing himself deeper in the tight channel. Sasuke yelped, feeling some tears gathering in his eye corners. Naruto smirked sadistically. "Now we're even. But if you do something like this _ever _again, I'm gonna castrate you. _Then _you can be the uke every single night." Sasuke gulped. He didn't doubt that the blonde was capable of going through with the threat.

…

The whole room was suddenly basking in a disturbing quiet.

Naruto was lying on the bed, with Sasuke sitting on his manhood. Stuck like glue.

Ordeal?

Suddenly, the quietness was interrupted by a very tired and annoyed blonde.

"Ne, teme, I think I got an idea. " Naruto said, avoiding eye contact. The raven looked amused at him. The blonde idiot actually got an idea?

"What is it, dobe?", he asked. Naruto closed his eyes; almost like concentrating on _not _backing out of the plan. "The reason we're stuck like this is because you forgot to use lube." Sasuke sneered slightly but didn't make any comments. Naruto continued.

"What if we…_make _natural body fluids to get me out?"

Sasuke was no fool. He perfectly understood what the dobe meant. Still, he could not help but ask.

"_What _exactly do you mean?"

Naruto glared. "You know what I mean, idiot. Let me cum inside you."

What a shitty day.

* * *

Ordeal indeed. 

And hey, everyone who loves Harry Potter just as much as I do; you have all heard the news right? Dumbledore is gay! Not a big deal or anything, but I respect J.K Rowling even more now then ever:) (and I really respected her before too)

She said that in a conference. She made him gay to create more tolerance in our community.

She's a wonderful person. Not just because of that, but because of everything she has achieved by hard work and believes.

Applause for her:D

And a fair price for the next chapter should be 11 reviews. It would be nice if a new person reviews too, but hey, I love all my reviewers

To everyone who reviews: Thank you so much. –bows- very much appreciated.

Devil's Backbone


	4. UkeSasuke

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me a monkey. Living inside a tree house. Ook, ook.

Warnings: M/M, Naru/Sasu, Sex(blush)

Alright, here's the lemon scene…I've got nothing more to say.(exept that this is NOT last chapter. More to come)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde. He could feel an incoming headache. 

Cum? Inside? Now?

Naruto on the other hand looked down at his groin. He wasn't very turned on by the situation, no matter how tight Sasuke's glory hole felt around him. It was just too bizarre to be sexy.

"Couldn't we just get shampoo or something?" Sasuke asked nervously. His ass was really hurting, and he couldn't comprehend the idea of having sex now.

Or ever again after this episode was over.

Now, that was a lie.

Naruto was sighed, too tired to snap at his lover. "How are we supposed to get to the bathroom?" he asked. "Teme, just let me do it, and then we'll put this episode behind us. Okay?" Sasuke gulped. They didn't have much of a choice, but he couldn't help but feel a desperate urge to just sit up quickly, taking it out with just one swift moment.

It was like a wound right? It would hurt in the beginning, but surly it would ebb away after a minute or two?

Yeah, right. Fuck his pride. "You better use spit or something. " He grumbled.

Naruto nodded. He didn't even have enough stamina to tease him about it.

He started to prepare the raven as best as he could, using saliva as lube. It wasn't enough, but still better than nothing. Sasuke didn't even bother hiding his nervousness. This was all too humiliating, and he just wanted to get over with it.

After Naruto made sure there was enough spit around the sore hole, he began lifting Sasuke from his position. The fluids around the anal allowed a little more movements than earlier, although it didn't help the raven. It was still hurting like hell.

"Moron, just cum already.", he sneered. The dobe was always the first to come when they had sex. Hell, Naruto used to cum three times before the raven, and normally it was easier for the giver to climax.

"Shut up, teme! It's not that easy." Naruto snapped back. He really wasn't used to be on top in the relationship, and damn, there was a reason.

He was terrified of being bad at it.

He never told Sasuke about it, but when the raven suggested switching positions, he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide.

Now, running away was out of options.

"Ehm maybe you could try to move a little. You know, up and down." Naruto said, almost too inaudible for Sasuke to catch. The raven sighed slightly, before lifting himself up, and falls down in a steady rhythm.

Naruto couldn't help but taking pleasure from the actions. It wasn't _that _bad at all, and he didn't have to do anything. "How convenient.", he thought, smirking.

Sasuke, on the other hand, inwardly begged for the blonde to cum. This was a nightmare. His legs were also sore after sitting in the same position for so long, it was almost impossible to move.

"Ah!" The raven suddenly yelped, flinching furiously. Naruto looked nervously at his lover. Did he hurt him? "Are you alright?", he asked gently. The raven shook his head.

That place. That spot. It felt so good…

Naruto relaxed from seeing the bewildered face on Sasuke. "Ne, I hit you on _that _spot, didn't I?", he smirked. The raven panted, trying to understand what kind of pleasure was flowing through his body. It felt like he would come just by hitting it once.

"So, that's how it feels.", he whispered, mostly to himself. The blonde lifted his head a little, supporting himself on his elbows. "Yup, that's how it feels.", he said, before kissing Sasuke lightly on his lips. The raven returned the kiss, and they indulged their tongues in a hot battle for dominance.

Sasuke broke the kiss, before creating a steady rhythm in their lovemaking. Naruto hummed in delight. The tight channel was constricting around his manhood, urging him to just give in to the ecstasy. "Not yet.", he thought.

The raven moaned, his prostate being hit with every stroke. Naruto couldn't take the pace anymore. It was too slow.

He pushed Sasuke roughly the other way. The raven gasped by the sudden brutality.

Naruto placed himself between the white, long legs before trusting himself inside the warm, wonderful tightness. Sasuke moaned in delight, wrapping his arms around the blonde's tan shoulder, clawing his backside desperately. He was so close.

Naruto pounded his lover against the wall in such a maddening pace, it was a wonder it didn't fall down. Neither of them noticed they could easily separate now, after the sudden movement.

Oh, no. Separation was the last thing in their minds.

Sasuke screamed in ecstasy, feeling a rush of pleasure flowing through his body. Naruto joined seconds later, when the warm hole around him forced him to climax. Warm seed spurted out of his slit, hitting the prostate before seeping down Sasuke's thighs. The raven shuddered.

The blonde fell down on the bed, exhausted. He hugged the raven tightly to his body, cradling him gently. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya.", he whispered. Sasuke sighed, too tired to reply. Truth to be told, it had been one of the most pleasurable experience in their relationship.

Naruto moved a little, trying to take his cum-slicked penis out of Sasuke. The latter stopped him. "Let it be inside for a little while longer.", he smirked seducible, before kissing his blonde lovingly.

"The night is still young," he thought, before the bed start creaking again.

* * *

Omg, omg, omg, can't believe I wrote that…..eeek!! 

-hiding away-

Sorry, I know it sucked, but it's my first lemon scene EVER! God, it's must be many grammar mistakes in this one. I couldn't help but blush my way through it.

SorrySorrySorrySorrySorry

No flames, please?

-

Someone asked me if this could happen in reality. The answer is: I don't know…Probably not, but the reason its "stuck" in this story is because Naruto didn't want to hurt his lover. I'm sure if they had pulled hard enough, they would've got it out, but not without hurting Sasuke in the progress. (For some reason, I called it stuck like glue. Don't ask--;)

Poor Sasuke...

And for those who wonder about the article where they say Dumbledore is gay: Just seek on google. Dumbledore + gay. That's what I did when I heard about it

-

I also got 23 review for the last chapter:)yay!!

And for the next, I demand 14! - a stupid, weak girl trying to be though.)

Devil's Backbone


	5. My seme is WHAT!

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except for the plot.

Warnings: M/M, Naru/Sasu, M-preg. Yup, you heard me. I don't care its impossible; this is MY fic after all, muahahaha!!

* * *

Congratulations 

-

Kiba sighed. Yesterday, the blonde idiot had crashed at his house. He didn't exactly get any explanation, but apparently, he was hiding from Sasuke. It was a pain in the butt.

"Okay, let's go through this one more time." Naruto groaned. He _really _didn't feel like telling Kiba the whole story. A week after the special night, (which had been enjoyable, no doubt about that) Sasuke had been having these weird mood swings. He was always snapping at him, crying at night and craved for attention. Attention in form of;

a) Sex.

b) Sex

c) Sex

d) Even more sex

e) Cuddling (!!!)

f) Sex

g) And finally; Sex.

And Naruto hadn't been on bottom _once _since that night. And funny enough, he missed it…

Kiba snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, attention, please? My face is _here_.", Naruto blinked. Oh, he forgot. Kiba sighed annoyed. "Look, tell me what happened, I and will _not _tell Sasuke you're hiding in my house. Okay?", Naruto paled.

That demon of a dog. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you. But _please _don't tell anyone about this. For now at least." He mumbled. Kiba grinned wickedly, crossing his fingers behind his back. "I swear."

Naruto sighed, before telling him what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So__ doctor, what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked nervously. The doctor was writing on some kind of paper, and didn't answer at first. The blonde tapped his foot impatiently in ten seconds, waiting for an answer, before finally losing his patience._

_He was seriously worried, and the doc didn't even answer him? What an ass!_

"_H__ey, quack, I'm talking to you!", he screamed, not caring about the other patients resting in their beds. The doctor yelped, losing both the paper and the pen on the floor. He stared wide eyed at Naruto. "What can I help you with?", he asked politely. The blonde gaped at him. _

_Was he a moron?_

"_I want to know what's wrong with my lover.", he muttered. Did the man ignore him on purpose? Or was he simply-_

"_HUH?", the doctor suddenly yelled. Naruto stepped back in surprise, covering his ears. And he thought he was loud. _

"_I, I want to know what's wrong with my lover, Sasuke.", he stuttered. The man smiled questionably at him. "Sake? No, I'm not allowed to drink at work.", he declined politely._

_Oh, God._

"_No, Sasuke Uchiha. The patient I brought to you for an hour ago.", he yelled, frustrated. The doctor suddenly hit Naruto hard on his head. "No yelling in the hospital. Think about the other patients.", he berated the blonde. _

_Naruto blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_Before dragging the deaf doctor to the bathroom._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba stared at the blonde with sympathy. "What a nutcase, dude. I can feel your pain." Naruto sighed. Even thinking about it now made him want to smash something.

"Anyway, I brought him to the bathroom and-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh, you mean the handsome, young man in my office." _

_Finally, the doctor seemed to catch up. Even though Naruto didn't like anyone else praising Sasuke, he ignored it for now. This man was a harmless old geezer after all. _

"_What's wrong with him?", he asked. The doctor smiled at him._

"_Nothing."_

_Naruto didn't bother blinking this time._

"_Nothing?", he asked. The doctor was still smiling._

_And it was because of that innocent smile __Naruto restrained from beating the senile, old man to pulp. _

"_Congratulation.", the man suddenly grabbed his hand in a strong hand-shake. Naruto stared at him. Had the old fart finally gone mad?_

"_Your handsome and quite beautiful lover is pregnant."_

…_.--….._

_This time, Naruto collided with the sink when he fainted. The doctor scratched his head._

"_Heh, the raven beauty reacted the same way. Funny…"_

* * *

It wasn't my intention to make this into m-preg fic. But I thought it would be funny… Not sure everyone else share my sense of humour though. And sorry if the characters seems a little occ. (or was it ooc?) I don't know how they evolved like that--; 

Naruto: Since when did I become the though guy in this fic? Wasn't I suppose to be, like, über feminin?

Author: Ehm...(über feminin is a little harsh...)

Sasuke: Naruto, FUCK ME!!

Naruto: Kyaa!! -runs away-

Author: ...

Oh, and about their age; I'll say they're around 19-20. It's a future fic, in other words. They're still shinobi and all, but I guess they have a lot of spare time...In this fic.

-

I got 11 reviews last time, and that's fine:)please keep it up!

I will post next chapter after I get 11 more reviews. (who the hell am I kidding? I'm gonna post it anyway. But please tell me how I'm doing anyway.)

Devil's Backbone


	6. Confrontation

Hiya!

Disclaimer; This is getting tiresome. Oh, well. You all know I don't own Naruto, just the story. (This is the last time I'm saying that)

Warnings; M/M, Naru/Sasu, m-preg.

I decided to go through with the M-preg thingy. For those who don't like it; I'm sorry!! But maybe you could read it anyway. I will still try to make this fic funny and humorous. If you are too much against it, there are three options;

1) You will just read from chapter one to chapter four, and pretend that's the whole story.(Chapter five is kind of a sequel, I guess)

2) Stop reading this story.(Please continue reading-puppy eyes-)

3) Start liking m-preg stories….which is kind off different for someone. (I know; I was like that before. _Before _that is.)

And I didn't bother waiting another day. Don't know why, I just didn't see a reason to do so.

Anyway, for all of you who likes the deal; Enjoy!!

* * *

_-_Still flashback_-_

_"How is it possible?" Naruto yelled. After waking up from the shock, he had attacked the doctor with many relevant questions about the pregnancy. The annoying man hadn't heard any of them correctly, so now he had to scream at him inside the bathroom again. _

_"Ah, it is possible.", He suddenly said when Naruto asked 'how' the baby would be born, since Sasuke didn't have any vagina._

_….._

_The blonde wanted so badly to punch the quack's face in._

_"It is possible? HOW! He's a man, you moron! Can't you see?", he screamed, and hit the doctor hard on his head. At least, he felt better somewhat better now. The doc suddenly took of his glasses and flushed them down the toilet._

_…..flush….._

_"Holy cow, he's a mad.", Naruto thought, staring at the toilet where the nutcase had dropped the glasses._

_"They were broken anyway." The doc smiled at him like a little child. The blonde had a hard time to comprehend the logic behind the quack's action. Suddenly, the said quack smacked his forehead._

_"Ah, that's right. Your lover is Ambiguous genitalia."_

_….._

_"And I'm suppose to know what that is?", Naruto sweatdroped. This man...He had to be a lot smarter than he looked to know that kind of word. But than again, he was a proffesional._

_"Hm, sonny, your brain capacity is not very great, is it?", the doctor observed. Okay, Naruto was 'this' close to sewer the man's head with a kunai, but his conciousness calmed him down. "Easy, Uzumaki. Think about Sasuke and the baby.",_

_Naruto paused. The baby. He was going to be a father?_

_"Quack, please tell me; How is that possible? And what the hell is this abugus gentala thing?"_

_"Ambiguous genitalia.", the doctor corrected him. Naruto growled. "Whatever. So, what does it means?"_

_"It's another word for Hermaphrodite. Your lover is Intersexual.", the crazy doctor giggled madly after saying the last word. Naruto didn't care anymore._

_"Hermaphrodite? Doesn't that means Sasuke have both male and female chromosomes?", he asked. The nutcase stopped giggling and straightened his posture. "That is correct."_

_Naruto could feel a headache approaches. "So, where is Sasuke now?", he asked. The doctor took his arm and dragged him to one of the hospital wings._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke was lying on a white hospital bed. His eyes were glossing and shining, and it looked like he was going to start crying any second._

_Naruto approached him slowly. "Hey, Sasuke?"_

_The said raven fondled his white sheets nervously, and didn't acknowledge Naruto at first. "And I thought I was in denial.", the blonde thought, before sitting down on the bedside. He carefully took Sasuke's hand and kissed it lightly. Now, if this had happened any other time, the raven would have used the said kissed hand to punch Naruto's (or anyone else's) face in. But not in this situation._

_Sasuke moved his head slowly, so he could make eye contact with his blonde lover. "You heard about it, right?", he asked, in an almost inaudible voice. The blonde nodded. He slumped down again._

_"Then-", he started, his whole body shaking. "Then why didn't it happen with you!! Why didn't you get pregnant!!"_

_Naruto jumped by the sudden outburst. Sasuke was breathing harshly and his sharingan eyes were out. Never a good sign. Even so, the blonde didn't back away._

_"Me?", he asked. "Why should it have happen with me?"_

_Sasuke sneered, and jumped out of the bed. "Look at you! You're smaller than me, more feminine than me, and definitely more "uke" than me!!",_

_Naruto really didn't want to deal with an emotional Sasuke in a hospital wing, but his pride was on the stake._

_"More uke than you? I thought you were the one who's been screaming under 'my' body this whole week.", he yelled back. Sasuke blushed madly, before slapping Naruto hard on his face._

_"Your fault!!"_

_"You're the one who wanted to be the uke!!"_

_"But you're the one who come in my ass!!"_

_"I did that to get us out of your mess! And how the hell was I suppose to know you was hemapodite-whatever thingy?!"_

_"Hermaphrodite!"_

_"Whatever! And if you don't remember; you insisted on being uke even after the incident!!"_

_They both glared at each other, panting and breathing erratically. Sasuke growled slightly animalistic before jumping on Naruto._

_He captured the pouting, pink lips with his own, before ripping of the blonde's shirt. Naruto showed his tongue inside the raven's mouth while pushing him down on the bed, removing his pants on the way. He placed himself between Sasuke's legs, kissing him hard while grinding their erections together. The raven moaned, desperately trying to take of his pants. Not very easy with a hot-headed blonde hovering over him._

_Now, that's one way to stop an argument between two lovers. (recommended)_

_And this is one way to stop hot, smexy interaction between two sexy hunks. (not recommended)_

_"What in the world is going on here?!!", Naruto groaned. "Great timing, quack."_

* * *

-sigh- I didn't know how to make them quit bickering, so I just threw in some kissing and groping. 

I know some of you wanted Naruto to be the pregnant one, but that's so boring. I like it, but it's so usual…So I'm breaking the norm. And I can't make all of you happy anyway.

I don't have any logical explanation for Sasuke being pregnant, except that this is just a FAN FICTION. Who said that Naruto could get pregnant, just because he has Kyuubi inside him anyway? Masashi don't say anything about that in the manga…

I just say Sasuke is hermaphrodite, and leave it at that. More explanation will follow, of course, like how the baby will be delivered…(why did I say that. Eek!)

Now, another question; Furthermore, how should I torture Naruto? Hehe.

And WOHO!! I got over 100 reviews! yay! Keep it coming:) Next chaper after 112 reviews altogether. Come on, just four more!

Devil's Backbone


	7. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: --same as before--

Warnings: M/M, Naru/Sasu, m-preg, crazy doctor.

I'm sorry, this chapter is a little short but please bear it. Longer chapters will come, but I have been a little….busy.

Naruto: Playing Phoenix Wright again?

Author:…Anyway. I've been writing on a new story, and it's an angsty one too...and I'm not really an angsty person, so I don't know how that went...Oh, well. If some of you like Gravitation, maybe you could check it out.

Now, on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Double Trouble 

-

"Please, I didn't need to hear that.", Kiba said grossed out. Naruto just _had_ to tell him about his sexual experience with Sasuke in the hospital, and in **details** no less. The blonde giggled. "Riiiiight. I forgot. You're a _homophobe_.", he teased the now lobster red Kiba.

He grumbled. "Whatever. If I was, I doubt I would be letting you hide here in the first place." Naruto pouted, before blowing raspberry at his doggy friend. Kiba sighed. "Immature. So what happened after that?"

The blonde pulled in his tongue and shuddered violently. "You seriously don't want to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wonderful, how wonderful!", the__ doctor proclaimed giddily. Naruto looked nervously down on Sasuke, and did I mention he was still between his legs? "What is so…wonderful.", the poor raven asked, trying not to moan when Naruto accidentally stroke his thighs with the back of his hand._

_The doctor giggled perversely. "Don't mind me boys, please continue." And just like that, the two hunks separated with no difficulties. Naruto spluttered, trying to say something meaningful._

"_You…You PERVERT!!", he finally manage to yell. Sasuke gasped after air, while trying to not swallow his own tongue in the progress. This doctor… Not only was he deaf and a total loony._

_He was a pervert too._

"_I'm no pervert.", the doc said, while smiling sheepishly. "I'm just appreciating the beauty of male bonding. Nothing wrong with that." Naruto hit his head hard again._

"_That's still called perversion!"_

_Sasuke stared at the his lover and the quack bickering like little children, and sighed._

"_Why the hell didn't I just go to Tsunade?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba suddenly got the shivers. _Note to self; never be hospitalized there._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Earth to idiots; are you done yet?", the raven grumbled. This was getting tiresome__, and his hormones were racing like crazy. The blonde and the quack were through with verbal fighting, and now the hospital wing closely resembled a battle arena._

"_He started it!", both said, while pointing at each other. Sasuke groaned. What a perfect way to spend a Saturday._

"_Oh, yes, that's right!", the doctor suddenly said. "There is something I forgot to mention."_

_Sasuke suddenly got a bad feeling deep down in his stomach. "Is there more?", he asked tiredly. Seriously, he just wanted to go home, fuck his lover and sleep. The doc rubbed his hands in excitement._

"_Yes, yes. Listen to this…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto stopped. He gulped, and couldn't suppress the shivers from arising. Kiba stared quizzically at him.

"Yes, and? What did he say?", he urged. The blonde took a deep breath. "Now, here is the good part. And this is also the reason _why _I'm hiding. ", he started. "Sasuke haven't just _one _life inside of him."

Kiba smirked. This was just getting to good to be true. "You mean…"

Naruto nodded. "He's carrying twins."

* * *

Finally, I'm done with the hospital chapters. Now, let's move on to(muahahaha) 

-Torturing Naruto!-

Poor Sasuke. But I wasn't sure about the gender on the baby, so I said to myself "Authoress, why don't you make Sasuke preggie with twins?" Of course, Sasuke was against it, but hey, he has no control over me. Have you, Sasuke?

Sasuke:-glares-

Author: Muahaha. Anyway, please review. Make my dream come true.

I will post next chapter after I get 150 reviews. Just 11 more to go.(I'm deleting the author's note after some time, not chapters or anything. I'm just saying this in case you'd wondered about why I delete some chapters.)

Devil's Backbone


	8. Apologies and Unwanted fluff

Disclaimer: Same as before

Warnings: M/M, Sasu/Naru, fluffy content.

Wow, thank you for your reviews:) I appreciate it. I'm thinking of responding, but maybe you think that's kind of silly… But I will answer questions you may have by replying:)That's the least I can do.

Now, on to a very, _very _mushy chapter.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside the Uchiha manor. 

It was raining, and of course he had forgot to take an umbrella with him. He sighed wistfully. Why did life have to be so complicated sometimes?

After leaving Kiba, with the healthy advice of making up with Sasuke, he had bought a big, heart shaped box of chocolate. Normally, the raven didn't care for sweets, but this was the finest black chocolate from Bulgaria.

A true treat, even for those with absolutely no sweet tooth.

He braced himself, before opening the door_. Time to face the music._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?", Naruto all but whispered when he took the first step into the Uchiha manor. Seriously, he had never been afraid of his black haired mate before, but this was a _huge _exception.

For the love of God, Sasuke is pregnant with _his _children.

**Pregnant!**With twins!

Who knows what kind of devilish thoughts and schemes were running through his head right now. Naruto shuddered. He didn't want to know, but he feared he had to face them anyway.

But where was Sasuke?

The blonde was suddenly starting to feel worried. What if something had happened? What if Sasuke was hurt? Damn, he should've never left him all alone.

He began running around the manor while shouting his lover's name.

"Sasuke!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt panic begin to arise. He had searched the whole manor, but he couldn't find the raven anywhere. Where could he be?

_Okay, stay calm Uzumaki. He's got to be here somewhere._

Yup, of course. Sasuke would never leave him. _And I'm not some kind of pathetic, overprotective coward anyway, _Naruto thought confidently.

…..

"GAH!!! He has abandoned me!!!"

So much for the calm and collected appearance.

Naruto fell on the floor, sobbing and snivelling uncontrollably. His lover had left him, he was sure of it. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice when someone approached him from behind.

"Dobe, _I'm _the one with hormone swings.", a calm voice muttered, and Naruto thought he would faint from the adrenalin kick. Relive was coursing thorough his body when he faced the beautiful Uchiha Sasuke, unhurt and healthy. Well, physically anyway. The blonde restrained himself from hugging the raven, remembering that he had some apologizing to do first.

"Sasuke, I-", he stopped dead track. The raven wore a peculiar look, and his eyes were red and puffed up. Naruto felt a pang of guilt.

"Sasuke, have you been crying?"

Sasuke glared slightly, before turning his head down. His face was hidden behind a curtain of black bangs, and it was difficult for Naruto to analyze his expression. He mentally slapped himself. _You have been hiding from your lover while he's pregnant. No wonder he's been crying, you moron,_ Naruto's self-conscious yelled at him.

_Gah!! What do I do now_

He suddenly remembered the chocolate he had bought earlier. Well, it was worth a try, but he hardly believed the raven would forgive him because of a measly present.

Naruto gave the chocolate to Sasuke. The latter stared judgingly at the heart shaped box. "You know I don't care for sweets.", he muttered. Naruto sighed. "I know." The raven placed the box on a table nearby, and didn't even bother to open it at all.

Naruto fingered his outfit nervously. He expected that much, but he had at least hoped for some reaction. What he didn't foresee was Sasuke's next move.

Suddenly, Sasuke embraced the blonde and kissed him full on his lips. The kiss was strangely gentle, but at the same time desperate. _Probably hormones, _Naruto thought. He returned the kiss, trying not to rush into things and let the raven control the pace. But there was something wrong about this. He tasted something salty in the hot cavern.

He opened his eyes, and saw something heart wrenching. His lover was crying. Big drops of tears were falling down from the big, beautiful obsidian orbs. He broke the kiss and hugged the raven tight, not knowing what else to do.

Sasuke was sobbing uncontrollably, and Naruto feared he would hyperventilate if he continued like this. _Calm him down. Say something mushy, like in the movies._

_Sounds like a good idea_, he thought.

"Sh, calm down. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Apparently it was a bad move, because Sasuke hugged him even harder and his wailing was increasing. Naruto bit his lip, trying to come up with something else to say.

He desperately wished he had a copy of _Make-Out Paradise: Lovers Quarrel and Comfort Edition_. Beside the perversion, the book actually contained some fluffy and mushy stuff.

But he didn't have it. (Like hell he would get caught dead with that kind of filth anyway)

"I-I thought…I thought you had left me.", the raven suddenly said between the hiccups.

Naruto stared at him in shock. Did Sasuke really believe he would abandon him? No wonder he reacted like this.

He stroke the raven's back, trying to sooth him as much as possible. "I would never leave you, you know that?" he whispered, trying to be strong for his, at the moment, fragile lover.

But the truth is, he wanted to cry himself. Because he hated it when Sasuke was hurt.

The raven finally stopped sobbing after some minutes, and fell asleep in Naruto's arms. The latter cradled him to his chest. _He must be exhausted if he has been awake in two days while waiting for me, _he thought.

He carried his lover to the bedroom, and gently tucked him in. He frowned while watching the peaceful features of Sasuke. They would talk about the event that had taken place, no doubt about that. But for now, both of them needed to rest and gather some energy. They would surely need it.

Naruto laid himself next to Sasuke, and gathered him in his arms. He kissed the raven's cheek before he closed his eyes. Everything could wait until tomorrow.

For now, all they needed was to get some sleep.

But most of all, they needed each other.

* * *

Aw….Geez, that was just….pathetic-- 

When did this turn into a mushy story?! Well, I know the characters seems a little(a lot) ooc, but please don't flame me for it….

Seriously…

But, anyway, if you happen to like this chapter, **please review**.

My new dream is to get 165 reviews. -hint, hint-

I have lots of dreams. (hehe)

Devil's Backbone


	9. Pointless lemon scene!

**Please read!!**

Hey. Before you start reading, you should know that this is an **Interlude**, not a real chapter. This little story takes place before Sasuke found out he was pregnant. And, woho! It's a lemon!

If you don't like "pointless" sex with no emotion or whatsoever, **don't read!! **

Now, who wants to see Sasuke in a maid costume? Hehe-drool-

I know it's weird to throw in sex after the fluffy shit I presented in last chapter, but seriously, I want to please my readers:)(plus, I enjoy reading some hot male loving too, muahaha!)

Naruto: You're worse than the doctor!

Author: I knowXD

Sasuke: You're worse than Jiraya.

Author: AHH!!

-Note to self: Double Sasuke-suffering by 50 percent, and decrease Naruto-suffering by 10 percent.

Author: Take that, bastard!

Ahem, on to the sexyness.

* * *

Naruto was in deep shit. 

After coming home from a C rank mission, he had the painful experience of being jumped by a horny and naked Sasuke in the hallway. He didn't exactly remember much, except that he was thrown on the floor and mercilessly ravished, while still being on "top" that is. He fell unconscious after third round, not able to keep up with the raven's stamina.

Damn, it was tiring being the seme, especially with Sasuke as uke. But something wasn't right. The raven had been hornier than usual, and a lot more emotional.

He would cry and wail over the slightest things, like when Naruto teased him for being a masochist after they had a so-called "bondage night". He had been sitting on the floor and screaming his throat sore for fifteen minutes, before Naruto finally manage to put him to sleep with help of a jutsu. It wasn't just annoying. It was also tiring as hell.

And now, back to the deep shit thing. Sasuke had tied him to the bed with leather bonds. He knew it was a bad idea taking a nap in the nude, but for God's sake, he was a man! And where was Sasuke anyway? He couldn't see him anywhere in the room. Naruto groaned. He knew he was in for some deep-shit.

Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked. Naruto turned his head when the door opened, and the sight that met him would forever be burned on his mind.

There was Sasuke: Dressed in the smallest maid costume ever been put on Gods, green earth. Naruto gulped. The costume really didn't leave much to the imagination, did it? It was painted black and blue with a white apron, combined with brown pantyhose. And Naruto could swear the raven didn't wear any panties.

Sasuke smirked and licked his fingers erotically. "Enjoying the view?", he teased while walking closer to the bed, his hips swinging seductively from side to side. The costume didn't cover his white, long legs at all. Hell, it barely covered his ass. His naked, delicious ass, Naruto thought while drooling.

Oh, if he wasn't tied up he would've jumped the raven in two seconds flat.

Sasuke crawled to his lover, consciously touching the blonde's penis on the way, before sliding his fingers to the blonde's stomach. "Bet you're frustrated now.", he said when the blonde growled impatiently. This was torture. The raven placed his entrance above Naruto's cock, taking it in by one inch, and kissed the blonde passionately. Naruto growled again, trying to break free from the bonds. His eyes was slowly turning red, and his teethes were growing more sharp and pointy.

Sasuke broke the kiss and pressed their manhoods together, drawing a loud moan from himself, purposely teasing his lover. He didn't notice Naruto's red eyes were glaring hotly at him, nor that the blonde had grown some inches. Oh, no. He was too busy licking and teasing to be aware of the danger.

But he would soon be aware enough.

"You know.", he whispered in Naruto's ear, while teasing his nipples. "I'm not going to use lube."

That was the last straw.

Suddenly, Naruto howled loud and animalistic, before trashing and fighting wildly against the bonds. Sasuke jumped back in shock, staring wide eyed at his lover. He flinched when he heard the bed creak dangerously. "Oh, shit."

Naruto finally manage to break free from the leather bonds. His hands were red and slightly bloodied after the raw action. The latter stared in shock as the blonde ripped it off in sheer frustration, feeling a little bit of despair. First now he noticed the changes in Naruto's apperance. Red, blazing eyes were staring lustfully at him, and big, pointy teethes were showing when sneering. Sasuke gulped.

"Ehm, hehe, you know, I was just kidding. Let me fetch the lube.", he said nervously, and tried to back away from the growling blonde. He was paralyzed when Naruto grabbed his butt and gave it a hard squeeze, before fingering his opening without any lube.

Sasuke yelped, before his lips were sealed by the frustrated blonde. The said blonde's teethes were slightly biting his tongue, daring him to object.

----------

Naruto found himself dominating the raven completely, licking and biting his lips while slipping two fingers inside the small hole. He almost lost it when he felt the insides constricting around his digits. So warm and welcoming. "Thight.", he moaned, when he finally pushed in a third finger.

Sasuke tried to push the blonde away when he felt the fingers scissoring his anal entrance. It hurt, but at the same time it felt wonderful, being finger fucked like this. But he just couldn't take it anymore. It was humiliating for an Uchiha to be dominated like this. Unfortunately for him, the blonde didn't allow his attempted retreat one bit.

Naruto teased his prostate mercilessly, and ripped off the skimpy maid costume, deciding that it was in the way. He smirked when he saw the erect nipples, ready to be licked and toyed with.

"Looks tasty.", he teased, before he took the right nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. His other hand left the small butt, and was now busy stroking the raven's cock. The fox was enjoying himself as much as his vessel. Sasuke though he could tease him without taking the consequenses? Well, he was wrong. Naruto released the pink nipple, and enjoyed the view of the red, hot lover in front of him.

He pushed the fingers deep inside one more time, all three hitting the abused prostate.

Sasuke couldn't surpress it anymore. He yelled as he was forced into an early climax.

His scream was muffled by the blonde's mouth, and he couldn't do anything but claw his lover's back when his orgasm racked thorough his body, making him flinch and shiver from pleasure. Naruto grinned when he felt long nails drawing blood from back. Hell yeah, he was _good_. But now, it was time for the finale.

Sasuke panted, and gasped loudly when the blonde lifted his legs over his shoulder.

"Prepare yourself.", Naruto growled, before he slammed himself into the warm tightness. The raven yelled, and hugged the blonde tight. The latter was thrusting in and out with all his might, for the moment not caring about gentleness at all. He just wanted to savour the feeling of being inside his beautiful raven.

And Sasuke couldn't care less.

Naruto stretched the long legs and ravished Sasuke's prostate with each stroke. He panted harshly, and licked the raven's sweat soaked cheek.

"Come with me.", he whispered, and nibbled his ear, hitting his prostate one last time before he finally found release.

Sasuke screamed. His body went ballistic, and he pushed the blonde the other way. He bounced up and down, savouring the wonderful feeling of ecstasy. Naruto groaned. When did Sasuke turn into such a sexy submissive? He grabbed Sasuke's butt and pushed him down one last time, before he released his seed inside the sweet cherry ass.

Sasuke sighed blissfully, not noticing his own saliva was dripping down on the blonde's chest. Naruto didn't bother to take out his penis. He kissed the raven again, before he dragged him to the bathroom. "Time for second round.", he grinned, and pushed his lover inside the shower.

Sasuke sighed while he was being screwed up against the shower wall by the still horny blonde.

He had brought this upon himself after all.

* * *

Hehe, sorry. My mind is clouded by perverted thoughts. 

I don't know if you've noticed, but the reason for Naruto's animalistic behaviour is because of Kyuubi. That's why he seemed a little...macho and sadistic in this interlude.

But I wonder: Do you want Naruto or Sasuke to be the seme in the next lemon?

Anyway, I think I deserve some reviews for this wonderfully piece of perversion. (Okay, be honest. Do I suck at writing lemons?)

Devil's Backbone


	10. Miserable Scarecrow

Disclaimer: Should be obvious by now.

Warnings: M/M, Sasu/Naru, m-preg, Iru/Kaka. Hey, I don't care if it's a cliché, I think they are cute together:) Beside, I'm the mother of cliché's--;

Enjoy a brand, new, wonderful chapter!

Naruto: You're making an ass out of yourself.

Author:…I'm trying to get people in the mood--;;

Naruto: Nothing about the chapter is "wonderful." And why does it sound perverted when it comes out of your mouth?

Sasuke: Because she **is **a pervert. And she can't even write hot lemon scenes. Look at this.

–Waves the Interlude scene-

Author: Kyaaa!

–Takes it and swallow it whole-

Author: I'm.going.to.put.BOTH.of.you.in-

--Dun, dun, dun, dun—

Author: CAT COSTUMES!!kyahaha. Next time, that is.

Sasuke: You're going to hell. –death glare-

Author: Don't mind him. He's still angry because of the maid costume--;

* * *

Miserable Scarecrow. 

-

Naruto woke up to the birds chirping outside. The sun was shining through the window, and it had finally stopped raining. He groaned when one particularly bold sparrow start tapping on the window glass.

-tap-tap-

-tap-tap-

Naruto burrowed his head in the pillow. Why couldn't the birds leave him alone? He had never done anything to them, and he just wanted to sleep. Just sleep and dream of raaaaaamen. He drooled. Why dream of ramen when he could just go down and eat some instead? Now, THAT was a good question.

The blonde stumbled out of the bed, and walked to the door with shaking steps.

In his sleep-drunken state, he didn't notice Sasuke was missing from the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi gulped and avoided sixteen pair of foots when a squadron of children were running out of the classroom. He had been waiting for an hour for the class to end, and now he wished it had last longer. His thoughts were all messed up, and most of them involved jumping out of the window and forget the whole thing. He groaned and kicked the wall. "Damnit, this isn't going to work."

He was so unfamiliar with the feeling of nervousness, that he almost mistook it for having a fever.

Being a jônin is very useful to a lot of things, but Kakashi feared it didn't help much in this situation. He took one glance inside the now (almost) deserted classroom. Almost, because there was still one person left, and that person was the cause of Kakashi's unstable emotions.

Iruka was humming softly on a melody while fiddling with a bunch of papers. He looked so peaceful, even though he had just been lecturing a bunch of snotty kids. Kakashi smiled inside his mask. "You're really something, aren't you?." he thought, and finally decided to go through with the "plan". (more like a confession, hehe)

He took one step into the classroom, where Iruka now was sitting behind his desk and grading papers.

"Hey, Iru-

"KAKASHI!!"

And was brought twenty steps back by an angry Hokage. He gasped for air when he was lunged over a shoulder. "You bastard jônin. You were supposed to meet me in the office for an hour ago. Didn't Gai tell you?" Tsunade yelled, and carried him out of the school building.

Kakashi sighed. Yes, Gai had been trying to tell him **something **last time they had met, but he hadn't been bothering to stay in the same presence as the hyperactive man in more than one second. A chase had occurred, and the jônin only got away by transforming himself into a filthy scarecrow. God, how he hated crows now. Beastie birds with sharp beaks and claws.

Kakashi sighed wistfully, and took one last glance at the school, before he was brought to the Hokage's own building for berating and possible beatings.

Goddamn annoying, green clad jônins and hot-headed Hokages.

-

Inside the school, Iruka had just finished grading the last essay. He glanced out of the window, and couldn't help but smiling when he saw how nice weather it was outside. "If I only had someone to enjoy the day with.", he sighed, and packed his things, before he went home.

In another place, Kakashi was suddenly feeling anger boiling up in his stomach, but he just couldn't figure out why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned and stretched himself when he walked down the stairs. He thought the mansion was incredible huge, and he had more than once got lost in the different rooms and corridors.

But he remembered the direction to the kitchen and the bedroom. How could he forget? It was sex and food for crying out loud.

He walked inside the kitchen, and the sight he saw there would forever be burned on his mind. Oh, his poor mind.

Sasuke was sitting behind the table and eating breakfast. Not a strange occurrence, but what he was eating was. On the table were fifteen cups, all used with only some sauce and noodles left.

The raven had been eating one week worth of ramen.

Naruto blinked.

"Are you….eating **my **ramen?", he asked while inspecting one of the cups.

Sasuke glared. "Who said it was yours?", he spitted venomously , and continued stuffing his face.

Naruto watched something akin to meatballs swimming around in the cup he was inspecting. Only, it didn't exactly look like meatballs. The blonde took one bite from the mysterious ingredient, and almost released his stomach fluids on the table.

On the table was a heart shaped box, empty of chocolates.

"Teme! Are you stupid or something?", he couldn't believe it. Sasuke was eating ramen with chocolates? Two things he absolute hates in the whole world: Combined.

"You wanted me to eat them, right?", the raven grumbled.

_Yes, but not this way,_ the blonde thought, and sighed. Maybe this was one of the so-called "cravings" he had been hearing about. But screw that, he was hungry as hell and the stupid teme had been eating everything. The worse part was that he couldn't yell at him for doing so, because Sasuke was pregnant and moody. He shivered. _Yelling at him now would certainly be like begging for a one time ticket to hell. _

"I'm going out to buy some more.", Naruto decided to take the easy way out.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned around. "What?"

"Buy some more chocolate."

* * *

Yeah yeah, cliché as hell. But I'm not taking it too seriously. I'm just writing for fun after all:) 

Yup, I decided to use ramen after all.(another cliché) But I had to spice it up with something, and since Naruto already had bought chocolate…well, you know.

Thank you for your suggestions!

Many of them had me laughing for a while:)

Anyway, please review! (almost….200…..reviews…..-gasp-)

Devil's Backbone


	11. AN

**Sorry, this is not a chapter, but please read anyway.**

I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. Something terrible has happened to my best friend, and I just can't bring myself to write a jolly fic while I'm sad. And it would seem bad if this fic suddenly turned angsty...

I will update, that's a promise, but it may take some time. I'm thinking about rewriting the story and correct grammar mistakes. I would be very happy if some of you could help me with that, so please tell me where the mistakes are.

Sorry about this note and the hiatus.

Devil's Backbone.


End file.
